From Me To You
by Rei Kimi79
Summary: Tak perlu ada kata untuk mengucap perpisahan. KaiSoo FF Ficlet YAOI


**From Me To You..**

**Tak perlu ada kata untuk mengucap perpisahan**

**Back Song Fanfiction | YUI – Tokyo**

**..Rei Kimi79..**

**Present with KaiSoo Fanfiction—Ficlet..**

**ENJOY..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jalan sunyi kini telah ku jejaki. Tumpukan salju putih menggunung, menciptakan jejak kaki langkahku. Sepinya kota Tokyo di kala malam, benar-benar mengundang kehampaan. Waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, sudah waktunya untuk orang-orang bersiap-siap menuju ranjangnya dan menyelam ke alam mimpi. Atau mungkin sudah harusnya menyelam ke alam mimpi? Entahlah.

Rasa dingin mulai menyapa tubuh yang tak berbalut jaket atau sweater yang menghangatkan. Hanya kaos putih yang nyaris tipis membalut tubuhku. Aku kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sekeliling. Karena malam-malam di Tokyo tidak semua orang langsung beranjak untuk tidur. Ada beberapa yang masih sibuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah meskipun kini sedang dingin. Begitupun denganku, yang aku lakukan sekarang. Seharusnya aku bisa langsung tidur, atau setidaknya menyesap susu atau kopi hangat. Namun, sekarang tidak, lebih tepatnya sejak keputusan yang baru saja aku ambil.

Kepalaku yang rasanya sedikit pening, berdenyut nyeri hingga menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Bercampur dengan hawa dingin. Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku sendiri, berusaha untuk menciptakan suasana hangat. Namun, rasanya akan sulit, saat dengan perlahan aku merasa butiran-butiran dingin jatuh mengenai kulit kepala yang sudah terbalut dengan rambut yang kian menipis.

Kenyataan yang selalu membuatku terpuruk. Jatuh pada lubang hitam tanpa dasar. Mengambang bagai hantu gentayangan. Aku bukanlah orang yang cepat putus asa, apalagi aku adalah laki-laki. Tidak ada putus asa di kamusku. Tapi, kali ini aku sudah tidak kuat, lebih tepatnya lelah dengan semua yang menimpa hidupku.

Aku sekarang hanya hidup sebatang kara. Laki-laki bejat yang mengaku sebagai suami ibuku, meninggalkan ibuku yang sedang sakit keras, hingga akhirnya beliau, sang permata hidupku meninggal. Dan setelahnya hidupku seperti gelandangan, pontang-panting tidak jelas. Tak disangka, tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan laki-laki bejat yang mengakui dirinya sebagai ayah. Dia mengajakku—memaksaku—untuk bekerja sebagai penghibur di club malam milik temannya. Dengan bayaran yang tidak langsung di berikan padaku, melainkan ke ayahku. Aku muak, hingga akhirnya aku memilih untuk kabur.

Tapi siapa sangka, kalau keputusan kaburku kini membuahkan hasil yang sangat mengejutkan? Aku bertemu dengan seorang pengusaha muda yang mengaku namanya adalah Kim Jong In, aku memanggilnya Kai, karena memang itu panggilannya. Aku menerimanya, dengan syarat aku harus melayaninya. Oke. Mungkin aku bodoh kalau aku menerimanya, tapi apa kalian percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Ya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, sejak secara tidak sengaja aku memesan makanan di kedai sederhana, dan dia disana. Menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Menarik senyum simpul sembari mendekatiku. Menyapaku dengan suara menggoda. Siapa yang tidak tertarik? Aku gila, ya, kalian bisa mengatakan hal itu. Terserah apa mau kalian bicarakan, karena sebelum bertemu dengannya saja aku juga sudah gila lebih dulu.

Dan sekarang, kalian tau? Kenapa aku bisa ada di jalanan kota Tokyo sendirian? Itu karena sesuatu mengusik hatiku. Membuatku ingin sekali jauh dari laki-laki bernama Kai. Memang sejak awal hubungan Kami terlarang, hidupku.. hidupnya.. sudah digariskan digaris yang berbeda.

Aku merasa bumi berguncang, tempatku berpijak serasa bergoyah. Aku kembali memegang kepalaku yang semakin pusing. Rasanya sudah tidak bisa aku menahannya, ingin aku terjatuh di jalanan yang beralaskan salju putih ini. Tapi, salju putih ini seakan menolakku. Tidak ingin kesuciannya terkotori oleh diriku yang memang jauh dari kata bersih—suci. Suci? Bukankah itu sesuatu kata yang mulia? Aku tidak semulia itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan kiriku tertarik ke belakang, hingga badanku pun ikut berputar. Menghadap laki-laki yang menunjukkan guratan kekesalannya padaku. Aku tersenyum—meringis saat merasakan genggaman tangan itu mengerat—kasar. Aku yakin setelah dia melepaskan tangan itu, langsung ada bekas merah tercetak disana. Aku menatapnya. Mungkin dimatanya ini adalah tatapan sendu. Dan bagiku ini adalah tatapan duka.

**PLAKK**.

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipiku. Kai—laki-laki itu menamparku dengan sangat keras. Aku tak peduli dengan sesuatu yang perlahan mulai turun dari hidungku. Aku mengusapnya, tanpa melihat aku sudah mengetahui apa itu. Darah.. Kai menatapku, tatapan yang mengisyaratkan rasa bersalah. Ia membawaku ke dalam dekapannya. Tak peduli dengan hujan salju yang semakin deras turun. Hanya perasaanku saja atau Kai memang terisak? Tapi untuk apa?

Ku dorong tubuhnya perlahan, menariknya untuk menuju halte yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

* * *

"Kita berteduh, aku tak ingin kau sakit.." Aku merasa bibirku mengering ketika mencoba untuk tersenyum, hingga aku merasakan perih ketika permukaan bibirku terpecah. Kai menatapku lagi, tatapan yang sangat dalam. Wajahnya sudah di banjiri banyak airmata, matanya langsung saja sembab. Aku mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah, berusaha agar airmata itu tak kembali jatuh. Aku? Aku tak menangis, airmataku sudah terkuras sejak lama.

"Aku tidak terima ini!" katanya sakratis. Aku tersenyum, menggeleng perlahan.

"Kau harus terima,"

"Tidak, kenapa harus seperti ini?" ia mendekapku ke dalam pelukannya—lagi. aku berbisik ke telinganya, "Jangan terlalu lama,"

Aku kembali melepaskan pelukannya. "Jangan tangisi aku, jalani hidupmu lebih baik lagi,"

Kai menggenggam kedua tanganku. Menciumnya, airmatanya kembali jatuh hingga mengalir pada buku-buku jariku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, aku tak ingin menangis. Aku tak ingin ia khawatir dengan kepergianku.

"Aku sakit, Kai.. lepaskan, kembalilah ke rumahmu.."

"Tapi itu juga rumahmu, kau juga harus kembali.." aku kembali menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan jaket tebalnya dan mengenakannya padaku. Tak lupa juga syal yang melilit tubuhnya. Ia juga memasangkan kedua sarung tangan yang membalut telapak tangannya. Sekarang, sungguh aku ingin menangis. Bolehkah aku menangis? Aku membencimu, Kai. Sungguh! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, dan kini berganti aku yang menangis. Kai menarik kepalaku untuk bersandar pada pundaknya yang tegap, ia juga menggenggam tangan kananku dengan sangat erat. Aliran dari mataku tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kau baru mengatakannya tadi, saat dimana rasa sakitmu berada di puncaknya. Kau yang lemah, kau yang sering pingsan, kau yang selalu menyembunyikannya dariku. Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Tidak bisakah aku masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu secara utuh? Tidak perlu ada yang kau sembunyikan lagi.. Penyakitmu pasti bisa disembuhkan. Aku yakin..."

Kai terus saja berbicara, aku seperti sedang mendengar cerita dongeng. Ya, percuma saja Kai, sakitku.. Aids, aku tak ingin kau tertular sebenarnya tapi.. aku juga baru memeriksakannya beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitku.

"...Kyungsoo.. Kenapa hidupmu harus seperti ini? Tak bisakah kita menjalani hidup bersama dan lebih lama lagi?.." Kai.. suaramu.. aku... "Do Kyungsoo.. aku mencintaimu.."

Lambat.. semuanya berjalan lambat.. aku juga mencintaimu Kai—Kim Jong In.. Aku.. sudah tak bisa merasakan kehidupan lagi... Kim Jong In.. _saranghanda_..

.

.

* * *

**FIN...**

**Gyahahahah~ what the—?**

**FF aneh yang saya buat malam hari, haha, pengen tidur tiba-tiba dapet pencerahan(?) kaya begini -,- *pundung **

**Ini ga banget emang, Rei nyadar.. dan apalagi judul itu sama sekali nggak nyambung xD**

**Maaf yaaa readeeeerssss :* *peluk cium KaiSoo* :D**

**Tidak berharap untuk di review, soalnya ini pendek sekaleeee~**

**Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas, gyahahaha *evil laugh***

**Love you Guys~~ 3 **

**Rei Kimi,**


End file.
